Odcinek 6342
13 czerwca 2012 40px 6 maja 2016 40px 9 sierpnia 2017 |reżyseria= Michael Stich |scenariusz= Bradley Bell Michael Minnis Kay Alden Michele Val Jean |producenci=Bradley Bell Colleen Bell Mark Pinciotti Casey Kasprzyk Cynthia J. Popp Ron Weaver Edward Scott Rhonda Friedman |odcinki= 6341. « 6342. » 6343. Lista odcinków }} Obsada odcinka Główna obsada Gościnnie Streszczenie thumb|320px|Bill odradza Steffy wyjazd z PugliiWe Włoszech, Steffy i Bill kłócą się o plan dziewczyny dotyczący wyjazdu z Puglii. Córka Ridge'a stwierdza, że nigdy nie powinna była słuchać Billa i uważa jej przyjazd tam za szaleństwo. Bill usiłuje przekonać byłą synową, aby została w mieście. Oboje siadają w kawiarni, gdzie Steffy mówi Billowi, że musi stawić czoła rzeczywistości. "Hope i Liam biorą jutro ślub i nie powstrzymasz ich, choćbyś nie wiem jak chciał", twierdzi Forresterówna. Bill jednak sugeruje, że wynik końcowy może być warty jej pozostania, dlatego powinna uczestniczyć w ceremonii. W swoim apartamencie, Liam całuje Hope. Tymczasem Brooke i Ridge podchodzą do drzwi, by wyśledzić Steffy i zjeść lunch. Hope mówi im jednak, że jej przybrana siostra odeszła. Z kolei Logan dochodzi do wniosku, że jeśli Steffy nie może zaoferować jej córce pełnego wsparcia, lepiej, żeby jej tam nie było. Gdy tematem rozmowy staje się Bill, Hope uważa, że przyjdzie on na ślub, jednak Ridge nie jest tego pewien. Tymczasem Spencer wraz ze Steffy podchodzą do drzwi, po czym Forresterówna ogłasza zebranym, że zmieniła zdanie i jest gotowa stanąć obok Hope, jeśli oferta jest nadal aktualna. Hope jest zachwycona i stwierdza, że teraz jej ślub będzie prawdziwy. Podczas gdy Bill mruczy o kuli i łańcuchu, Brooke zapewnia córkę, że jej uroczystość będzie wszystkim, o czym kiedykolwiek marzyła. "Kto wie, a może czymś więcej", odzywa się ojciec Liama. Ridge tymczasem wyraża nadzieję na poprowadzenie córki Brooke do ołtarza, ale ta zapewnia, że wystarczy jej jego obecność. Kiedy Brooke i Ridge są sami, Logan przeprasza partnera. Ridge stwierdza, że jest w porządku, a Hope powinna zorganizować swój wyjątkowy dzień w sposób, jaki chce. Para postanawia udać się do oliwnego gaju. W swoim pokoju we Włoszech, Deacon próbuje uzyskać informacje od Alison, przeczuwając, że nie dba ona o to, co robi Bill. Sekretarka Spencera stwierdza, że Hope jest słodka. Kiedy mężczyzna pyta o Liama, Montgomery stwierdza, że jest on miły, mądry i kocha Hope. Tymczasem Sharpe wyjaśnia kobiecie, dlaczego zawarł "umowę z diabłem", aby wydostać się z więzienia i uznaje to za prawdziwe piekło na ziemi. Nadal skarży się na Spencera spiskującego przeciwko jego córce. Jak na zawołanie, do Deacona dzwoni Bill, który informuje go, że Hope nazajutrz o poranku będzie samotna, a wtedy Sharpe będzie mógł wykonać swój ruch. Ostrzega go ponownie, aby niczego nie próbował sabotować. Deacon syczy, że nie chce wrócić do więzienia, więc prawdopodobnie Bill dostanie to, czego chce. Przy basenie, Hope w rozmowie z Liamem dochodzi do wniosku, że Ridge naprawdę nie może wspierać ich małżeństwa, a poza tym nie jest jej prawdziwym ojcem. Para całuje się, będąc obserwowaną z daleka przez Billa i Steffy. Spencer namawia byłą synową, aby była silna. Tymczasem Hope i Liam mówią o tym, że wkrótce będą mężem i żoną, po czym łączą się w namiętnym pocałunku. Bill obserwuje ich ze złowrogim spojrzeniem. W oliwnym gaju, Brooke żartuje z Ridge'em na temat znalezienia przez niego "dużej oliwki". Oboje śmieją się i całują. Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Liam Spencer Kategoria:Bill Spencer Jr. Kategoria:Brooke Logan Kategoria:Hope Logan 2 Kategoria:Ridge Forrester Kategoria:Steffy Forrester 5 Kategoria:Alison Montgomery Kategoria:Deacon Sharpe